


Inverse

by uncreativefanficwritername



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Keith (Voltron), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Awkwardness, Body Horror, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Galra Empire, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Might have sprinkles of slash but haven't decided, Mostly Gen, Space Magic, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncreativefanficwritername/pseuds/uncreativefanficwritername
Summary: Keith expected the Lion to send him back in time, not into an entirely new dimension. Quiznak.





	1. Chapter 1: You died! Continue?

Keith fucked up. Of course, Keith fucked up several times in his 17 years of existence, but this one took the cake.

Quiznak. Fucking quiznak.

_I can’t escape this,_ Keith thought.

The Red Lion was headed towards the ground at inhuman speed and not even space magic could save him.

His screen flickered in and out, unable to connect with the Lion. She (at least, he liked of the lion as a she. He wasn’t exactly an expert on robot genders) tried to upright herself, but whatever usually kept her afloat was offline.

Keith pounded his fist against the arm of his chair. Damnit, he never should have been so impulsive. Letting his emotions rule him in his fight against Zarkon ruined everything. He could have tried harder, he knew. If only he was smarter, like Pidge, or stronger like Shiro. This never should have happened. He wasn’t worthy of being the Red Lion’s paladin.

A growl reached his ears. The Lion transmitted…sadness? Sad because of him? No, she was sad for him. She didn’t want him to die. More images crossed his mind: his friends, his old shack back on earth, the people he’d saved as a paladin. Was the Lion trying to comfort him?

Heh.

At least someone cared in the end.

She transferred over more information, but the messages were unclear. It was an unusual sensation, a faint tickling at the back of his mind. Nothing made sense about them however. Frustrated rose within him.

“What the hell do you want? I can’t speak magic space lion!”

The images slowed down. A glowing core appeared in his mind’s eye. The second picture was this object inside the lion’s head, beneath the command center. Was that…a heart? The Lion’s heart? Or some sort of main battery? The structure was intricate, interlocking pieces all placed around the bright pulsing light caged beneath.

“Well? What do you want me to do with it?” Keith asked. “I’m not Pidge. Guide me.”

She roared, just as desperate and angry at the situation as he was. _Okay, okay_ , Keith reasoned with himself. _Don’t argue. Think._

_Alright_ , he thought. _She wants me to find this core. It’s got to be somewhere beneath me. Maybe it’s hidden in a secret compartment? Not like I have any tools to do much though._

“Please. You need to show me what to do. I’m not a mechanic.” He said, grasping the armchair with one hand while searching blindly for an opening to the inside of the robot.

She sent the same images to him. Gee, thanks, he inwardly snarked. Because the first time was such a big help.

The lights in the Lion started to flicker. He glanced at the screen. 10 minutes to impact. They’d better get started.

He wasn’t sure if the Lion was the one shaking or him. After what felt like forever his fingers caught on an unusual indention. Bending his fingers, he pushed open the latch.

“Gotcha!” Keith exclaimed.

She purred inside his mind, sending more of her own thoughts through their link. He paused; eyes widening in shock.

_You want me to…destroy it?_ Keith asked through their mental link, _but why?_

Words began to formulate in his mind, though most moved too fast for him to catch. He struggled to understand.

_**New…World…Change…Future…Save…Voltron…?** _

_A new world? Was the core supposed to do something? Altean technology could change the future?_ Keith groaned, shaking his head.

“You’re not making any sense. You’re saying…I need to go to the past? Is that it?”

She purred in approval. _Finally,_ progress.

“Is this supposed to save us or only me?” He asked. Realization struck him. “Will this kill you?”

Silence. He gripped the core tightly against his chest, anger rising.

“No. No, I’m not doing it. You’re my lion. We’re partners. I can’t let you do this.”

The lion roared in response; Keith yelled back in turn.

“No! Hell no! This is ridiculous!” He screamed. “I can’t lose you too. Isn’t there another way?”

The lights shut off; the rocking intensified. They had minutes, maybe seconds before impact. A warm calming sensation wrapped around his mind, as if the lion were trying to hug him.

He squeezed the core until his knuckles turned white. He needed to destroy the core to save himself, but at the cost of his lion. Just like his entire existence. He thought he left that life when he met Shiro, leaving that unending cycle of broken foster homes behind. Never fitting in with the other children, picking fights with the parents; Keith had sacrificed others’ happiness to escape his own pain. Perhaps this was karma. No matter what he did, Keith would always be alone.

A picture of the team floated through his mind, the lions standing in the background. Wherever the others were, he wouldn’t be able to save them here. Not if he was dead. Despite his own misgivings about his place on the team he knew that the loss of both the Red Lion and its’ paladin would spell doom for the present. Allura and the rest of the galaxy needed Voltron.

Keith couldn’t die here; people depended on him. As crazy and cliche as it sounds, going to the past was the only viable option he had.

“Here goes nothing, you stupid lion.” Keith said, raising the object above his head. “I hope this works.”

He paused, lower lip quivering. “Promise me…promise me you’ll find me again, okay?”

Finally, Keith chucked the core at the wall. It broke on contact.

Instant light filled the room. Hot, blinding pain enveloped his body. Every cell felt like it was tearing itself apart.

Then, as suddenly as it appeared, it stopped. Blackness.

A deep horrifying new thought came to him. None of his senses worked.

_Is this death?_ Keith shuddered inwardly.

He tried to move, but his body was unresponsive.

Silently, he floated on, amidst the emptiness. He spent a lot of time thinking, wondering if the lion had failed and he was in some sort of limbo between the dead and the living. His thoughts traveled to his teammates. They were so close to escaping together. If only-

Soft murmurs echoed in the background. Keith’s mind fell silent.

Someone was talking. He concentrated on the sound, straining to hear the voices.

“—Progress in the last few weeks. He could wake up at any moment. The quintessence—“

“—Destroyed everything on the ship. I’m surprised he survived. Has anyone contacted—“

“—Should be here soon. The cub’s vitals are good, considering the damage done. Bring me—“

They faded out before he could learn more.

Slowly, the darkness began to recede.

He could hear his breathing, soft and steady. The thudding of his heart drummed in his ears.

Eyelids fluttered. His first images were blurry, shadows and shapes unfamiliar to him.

Grey and purple. Gloomy came to mind. Whoever designed the room didn’t have much imagination. A thin blanket covered his legs.

He turned his head. A strange machine sat hooked up to him by a thin silver tube, beeping in rhythm to his heartbeat. It was thin and rod-like, with a crystal-like structure embedded at the top that glimmered faintly.

So, this _definitely_ wasn’t earth.

Which mean’t this _definitely_ wasn’t his past.

Light fixtures floated overhead, softly glowing in and out like a candle.

An alien hospital? It was too sleek and futuristic than anything he has ever seen.

Aches grew as the numbness in his body faded. The explosion did a number on him. _Great, just what I need_ , he thought, _to be injured in unknown territory_. As he brought a hand to wipe his eyes, he stopped midway.

The beeping of the machine intensified.

Frantically, he moved to get up, horror rising to the surface of his mind. What was once pale and smooth skin was now a soft purple. Slightly darker patches here and there made up what he presumed to be his fur.

He started to hyperventilate, which hurt his ears; making him instinctually move to cover them. Problem was, they weren’t in the place they normally lay. In trepidation, his hands carried upwards, to the two mounds supported on the top of his head. They twitched, shivering and folding underneath his touch.

He didn’t need a mirror to tell him what he was, what he became.

Galra.

Disgust filled his stomach; bile built in his throat.

He was one of them. The monsters that killed Allura’s family, the monsters who were taking over the galaxy, the monsters who hunted them down at every turn; he was a monster.

How could this happen? Wasn’t he supposed to go back in time, before everything went bad? This wasn’t his past.Was this even his body? Did he end up in some random Galra’s body while past Keith lived separately?

He desperately needed a mirror, something to identify himself with, and maybe, hopefully, find something of himself in this strange alien body he ended up with.

Pushing off the bed, Keith took a step forward, only to gasp in pain. It was as if he pulled every muscle in his body. Right, still injured. Taking a deep breath, he leaned onto the alien heart monitor, trying to gain some sort of balance on his legs. His purple alien legs.

_Deep breathes,_ he told himself.

Like human hospitals, the clothes he wore were slit in the back, ending at his knees. The texture of the cloth was slightly scratchy, irritating what he begrudgingly guessed was his fur beneath. The tiny hairs were far more sensitive then his normal skin. Even the slightest brush of air produced a feeling akin to hundreds of ants crawling all over him.

Keith began to pull the machine along, using it as a crutch. Slowly, he stumbled forward. He cursed. The pain was ten times worse than anything Allura had thrown at him and the rest of the team. The thought saddened him. He would give anything to be back with them.

Eerily, the glowing lights above followed him, illuminating the dark room. They were too high for him to touch, but just low enough to light the area around him.

As he inspected the room, he made some interesting observations.

First, someone had recently been here. The chair in the corner had a few pairs of clothing hanging off it. Size-wise they were significantly bigger than Keith, or any human for that matter, so it was most likely Galra. Four empty mugs sat nestled around the furniture. The smell emitting from them was strong, like coffee, but not nearly as pleasant. This person must have been watching him for a long time.

Second, the door to the outside was locked, or at least it appeared to be. There was neither a handle nor anything remotely resembling a button for him to get out. So, someone either is trying to keep him here or not expecting him to leave.

Neither of these things sat well with him. There wasn’t a mirror around either. He wasn’t exactly vain but it would be nice to put a face to this new…horrifying new body. His legs labored underneath his weight. He leaned harder against his makeshift crutch.

_How long have I been out?_ Thought Keith.

Light footsteps met his ears, making them twitch erratically. It nearly gave him a heart attack, because, honestly, who expects to wake up with giant, moving cat ears?

Shit! It was getting closer. Keith tried to scramble back to the bed but tripped on one of the wires connected to him. He fell forward, barely catching himself from slamming face first into the floor.

The door whooshed open. He squinted at the light from the other side. Brandishing the heart monitor as a sword, he glared at the intruder.

“Don’t come any closer!” Keith exclaimed, swiping at the intruder. “Where am I?”

The Galra was big, at least two heads taller than Keith. He was dressed in black pants and a long-sleeved grey turtle neck, with dark purple adorning the arms. His face was familiar, but all Galra tended to look the same. He was one of the more cat-like ones though, with a unique stripe of grey fur on each ear.

“You’re awake.”

“No duh,” Keith retorted, tightening his grip. “Come any closer and I’ll shove this right up your—“

Alright, he didn’t anticipate the Galra to move so _fast_. His makeshift weapon hit the floor several feet away, the larger alien holding his arms tightly together. The Galra pulled him into his chest, his grip firm, but not painful.

A nose met his head, sniffing between his two ears. While not unpleasant, the action confused him. A soft vibration met his ears. Was that the Galra?

“I-I was so worried. You’ve no idea how terrified I was.” The Galra said, voice strained. “I can’t believe I almost lost you.”

Keith threw the alien an incredulous look. “And who are you?”

The Galra blinked, ears alert and forward. “You…you don’t know? It’s me.”

“And me is…?”

He pulled Keith back from his chest; his eyebrows furrowed. Before the paladin could even react, the Galra picked him up and placed him back on the bed, as if he weighed nothing. The Galra sat down in the chair next to his bed, now staring intently at him.

Embarrassed to be put in the spotlight, Keith looked down, uncertain of what to do. He pulled up his legs and wrapped his arms around them.

This was an enemy wasn’t it? Galra were the bad guys. But then, why was the Galra being so…caring?

This wasn’t his area of expertise. No, no, no. Talking was not his strong suit. For a single terrible moment (one he would never admit outside of his private thoughts) he wished Lance was here.

“I’m sorry I scared you,” the Alien began. “But I was so surprised. Of course, the Druids said you would wake up, but they’ve been saying that for months.”

“Months?” Keith asked.

“Yes. Do you remember what happened?”

He shook his head.

The Galra sighed. “You were in a terrible accident. The transport ship you were on collided with a military combat vessel. Everyone on that ship died but you.”

“How long have I been out?”

“About 4 cycles.” The Galra’s hand covered his own.

Keith looked down, his expression deeply puzzled. He had no idea if cycles meant months by his time or by Galran.

The other appeared to have caught on to his mood, and asked, “Do you know who I am?”

His eyes widened. Quiznak!

“Um, uh…no?” He stammered, shudders hunched.

The alien appeared to deflate, ears drooped low. “The Druids said you might have some memory problems, but I never dreamed it would be this bad. Do you remember anything at all before waking up? Do you even know your name?”

An idea emerged deep within the confines of Keith’s mind. While not yet fully formed, it might prove beneficial in the long-run. “Ah, no. Everything’s really blurry. I remember an explosion of light, but that’s it.”

“That’s okay. Just know that everything is going to be fine. I want you to know that you’re safe here.” The Galra said. “My name is Thace zar Yarak. Does that sound in any way familiar to you?”

Keith nodded, eyebrows raised. It didn’t ring any bells, but it was best to keep the Galra happy by pretending.

The Galra, Thace, sighed, one eyebrow lifted slightly higher than the other. “Don’t pretend. You really don’t remember me at all, do you?”

“I didn’t say that…” Keith said defensively.

“While you may not remember me, I certainly remember all your mannerisms.” Thace replied, “Don’t give me that pout.”

“Who said I was pouting?” Keith asked.

“Well, your personality is still the same at least. I was worried my little cub was going to be a completely different person.”

“Your cub?” Keith said, shocked. “So you’re my…”

He startled at the fingers brushing back his bangs. Keith wasn’t used to this much physical touch. It wasn’t bad per se, just different. He never had much physical affection from his foster families; Shiro was the first person who he ever trusted enough to hug him.

Thace retracted the hand, a bittersweet smile gracing his lips. “Yes. I’m sorry if this is all a bit overwhelming for you.”

Keith nodded. “Yeah, I…I’m really confused. Everything’s so strange and different.”

Thace cocked an eyebrow. “Different from what?”

_Quiznak,_ Keith mentally cursed, _I forgot about the amnesia._

“Ah, I’m not really sure. Everything in my head is blurry. I remember hearing some people talking about Quintessence when I was asleep. Maybe that caused my amnesia?”

Thace frowned, not looking entirely convinced, but shrugged in acceptance. “I’ve never heard of Quintessence causing those kinds of side effects, but I’m not a Druid or Scientist myself, so I can’t say. I’ll talk with the Druids. You get some sleep. Perhaps I can jug your memory with some things from our room. I’ll probably need to clean the place too, before you come home.” Thace sighed, “Now that I think about it I haven’t been back home in weeks. Most of the time I’m at work or here, you see.”

The Galra rose from his seat, now towering over the teen. He bent down smell Keith’s hair again. Keith sat still, unsure of what action to take. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity in Keith’s perceptive, (but was really only a minute, tops) Thace moved away, his long strides carrying him to the door easily.

“I’m going to go talk with the Druids. Get some sleep. You look exhausted.” Thace smiled, then placed his hand on the door. It opened instantly.

The moment his father left Keith groaned, falling back against the bed with a thud.

He buried his face into his pillow, then let out a list of curses.

Of all the things that happened to him this was by far one of the worst. _I’m not even the right race_ , Keith bemoaned silently, _how am I ever going to convince the team to trust me?_

_Stupid Lion didn’t even put me in the right dimension,_ Keith thought. _How am I supposed to protect the universe when I’m a part of the race destroying it? How am I ever going to get my friends to trust me? I doubt Allura is going to trust the words of a Galra._

He sighed, his anger dimming to a low simmer. Keith shifted to his side and brought his hands upwards.

It was daunting. At least his hands were the same size and shape. The claws were disconcerting, but they could be trimmed.

He rubbed his digits over his face, trying to feel what might be different. The skin texture was unusual, almost poreless, and his eyebrows were more like the fur of a cat then the delicate hair of a human. Same nose at least. The dimensions all felt the familiar overall, which was a godsend. He would hate looking like one of the uglier Galra he’d seen. His teeth were a different story. They were a lot sharper; four long canines occupied his upper and lower jaw.

_I’m stuck in alien territory. No hope of escape and no idea what I’m supposed to do,_ Keith contemplated with annoyance. _I’ve got no one here who I can really trust. Thace might be someone I could perhaps, down the line, but he works for Zarkon! Who knows how indoctrinated he is. I can’t chance putting trust in someone that might be helpful, even if he is family. Quiznak! I wish one of the other paladins was here._

_Wait,_ he paused. _Paladins! Lions! The Red Lion is in the custody of the Galra!_

_Ugh, but how do I get to her? It’s not like I know anything about this place. But Thace does…_

Keith clenched his fists. His other self had “amnesia”. A so-called infiltration mission one could say. As long as he didn’t arouse too much suspicion he could find out where the Red Lion was and hopefully convince her to help him find the other paladins. It wasn’t full-proof, not by a long shot.

If he could pull it off though, then maybe all the bad things that happened in his original timeline might not occur. Shiro might not lose his arm. Pidge’s father and brother won’t be sent to work in the mines. Allura won’t lose her father’s data to corruption. Keith’s knowledge of his own past could help fix this timeline’s.

He smirked; Keith could do this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry this took so long to get finished. I've got law school exams next week and haven't had much time to write. Hopefully, I can write Chapter 3 over break and get it out before January. Thanks to my friend for helping me edit! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Reviews are always appreciated and loved!

**Chapter 2**

* * *

 

He looked ridiculous.

 

_It’s just the outside,_ Keith inwardly chanted. _I’m still me. It’s only my appearance that’s changed. I’m still me. I’m still Keith Kogane, the Red Paladin of Earth._

 

His ears twitched, breaking his concentration. They constantly reacted to even the slightest sounds; the sensation was disconcerting to say the least. He couldn’t mask his feelings anymore (not that he was any good at that before). And don’t get him started on his eyes.

 

Keith avoided looking at them directly, the mirror’s reflection a glaring reminder of his sudden transformation. The monochromatic yellow sent shivers of revulsion down his spine. There was only one word he could use to describe them: alien. He missed the grey-blue color he inherited from his mother, at least, he thought he did. His memories of her were fuzzy at best.

 

Still, he reminded himself, they weren’t his real eyes, not really. Nothing about this body was. Parts of him were still reminisce of the human Keith but in a new galran form. This fact still didn’t disperse the out-of-body experience he felt. He was both Keith and not Keith.

 

Clothes were different too. Thace brought him some clothes to change into outside of the dreary hospital ones, but they were nothing like his old ones. Whereas in his world he wore tight fitted clothes, this world’s Keith liked a more loose and baggy style. The best he could scrounge up was a long shirt he tied with a sash and some baggy trousers that completely covered his legs in unfamiliar fabric. The shirt was red, though closer to maroon than he would have liked. No gloves though. Pity.

 

Thank Voltron for this one small blessing; he still had his same hair style. The color was same inky black, though now with a few purple hairs strewn in. To his team, it would be the Universe’s joke. To Keith, it meant he still existed in his own way, despite this new alien body.

 

Sighing, Keith set down the small mirror, scanning his hospital room. He already explored every nook and cranny for a makeshift weapon but _apparently_ Galra Keith didn’t own any. Even his knife was gone. It pained him, because for the first time in his life, Keith was a sitting duck. Terrific.

 

_Thanks, Red Lion_ , he grumbled internally. _Real great job you did. Let’s throw stupid ol’ Keith into another universe without any weapon he could use! Better yet, make him a fucking Galra! Because that totally makes sense!_ It was as if the Lion put him in a video game on hard mode when he hadn’t even finished the tutorial.

 

He buried his face into his pillow. _Damnit, this is all wrong. How am I supposed to even find the Red Lion? I don’t even know where I am._ He threw the pillow across the room, barely satisfied with the mild whoosh and soft landing it emitted.

 

Keith rested his chin against his hand,  looking around the room for anything to do.

 

God, he was so bored.

 

The Galra called the place the Sanctuary, but to Keith it was hell. Hospitals didn’t exist here, that is, not in the traditional sense. Military medics and nurses existed from what Thace told him, but the more serious injuries were treated by the Druids, since they were the only ones capable of manipulating Quintessence, a magical heal-all, or so he gathered.

 

 Nevertheless, the Druids made him nervous. They barely spoke to Keith, usually deferring to Thace for questions about his condition, which irked him. His Quintessence amnesia story didn’t exactly work well with them either, but they at least accepted that he couldn’t remember things. Or maybe (and probably most likely), they simply wanted him out for the next patient and didn’t give a rat’s ass about his story.

 

And now he was stuck inside with nothing to do but look at his ugly mug, or rummage through the room in search of things to occupy his time.

 

_Is this what I’m reduced to now?_ Keith sighed. _Oh, how the mighty have fallen._

 

Footsteps resounded; suddenly, Thace appeared from outside the door. Keith attempted to appear apathetic, but his ears betrayed him. The rapid fluttering movements showing his excitement. Thace snorted; Keith scowled.

 

Body movements in a Galra body were similar to a human’s, however there were several key differences. For example, having these stupid cat ears meant hiding his feelings was a total crapshoot.

 

Apparently, old Keith struggled with this too. Great.

 

Moving around was another issue as well, a fact he soon learned after awakening. While he was still around the same height as his previous form, his arms were now noticeably longer than a human’s. Not to mention his new lack of coordination. He was like Lance, but worse. Could he even pilot a lion without crashing into something with this body? He shuddered inwardly; it was a harrowing thought.

 

His walking felt off too. He hadn’t noticed before, but his feet had sections of rough epidermis skin that eerily reminded him of cat paws. Pidge would have had a field day if she saw Keith now. They were cushiony at least, but weird.

 

“Keith, good news. I’ve signed you out.” Thace said. “Everything came back good, well, physically. Oh, I almost forgot!”

 

The Galra reached inside his pocket, pulling out a small purple object the size of an eraser-head. “Your MEGIN.”

 

“My what?” Keith raised an eyebrow, perplexed. He put his hands together in the shape a therapist might when faced with a difficult patient “Okay. Let’s pretend, in a hypothetical scenario, that in my amnesia state I actually came from another dimension that was sent here by a magical space cat, ended up in this body and don’t have much knowledge of Galra technology. Now, explain.”

 

His alien father stared at him. “That’s . . .imaginative, though oddly specific,” Thace said. “Sorry, I, I wasn’t expecting your amnesia to be so total. I suppose I’ll have to explain everything for you.”

 

Keith froze at the look Thace threw him. Was it…pity? Sadness? No, that wasn’t it. It was like the look Shiro gave him when he broke his arm during his first few months at the Garrison.

 

He stepped closer, presenting the device to his eye level.  “Here. Micro-Earpiece for Galran Intergalactic Netspace. A bit of a mouthful, so we call it the MEGIN. It’s your communicator. It hooks up to the GIN automatically when you put it in.”

 

“And how do I put it in?” Keith cocked his head to the side.

 

The Galra bent down on one knee, now eye-level with the teen. Keith startled but the alien caught him by the ear.

 

“What are you doing!” Keith growled, wiggling away as Thace tried to insert a finger into his ear.

 

“Sorry, sorry.” Thace said, “It’s easier when another person puts it in. I promise I won’t hurt you.” He lifted Keith’s chin with a finger. “It’s alright. I’d never hurt you, cub.”

 

Keith stopped squirming, face flushed. “Ugh…Fine, just do it.”

 

A hand scratched his right ear, as if reassuring Keith. He shuddered; it felt nice. Comforting, like when he and Shiro used to curl up on the couch and watch cartoons. His gaze directed towards the wall behind them. He missed those days. Long before Voltron or the Kerberos mess, when it was just him and Shiro against the world.

 

Well, at least the Galra was…tolerable. A bit like Shiro in a way. Not that he would ever admit it. Keith didn’t know what his occupation was, but from rummaging through Thace’s things he guessed him to be some sort of military member. He treated Keith fairly well since his awakening four days ago, but the man was far more physically affectionate than any of his past foster families had been like.

 

Usually, he brushed off things like hugs and hair ruffles, but from Thace it felt…reassuring for some reason. Warm. Oh, who was he kidding; he was starving for any sort of affection. Shiro had been like family to him before the Kerberos mission and after, well, they never really got to hang out like they used to. Shiro’s attention was divided between the team, and after his enslavement by the Galra he was more touch-phobic than ever. It pained him, knowing that the man he viewed as a brother wouldn’t confide in him. Had he not trusted Keith?

 

And it didn’t even matter anymore. His Shiro was gone. His former body was gone and Keith was stuck in a completely different galaxy, away from his Universe and the rest of the paladins. Was he even a paladin? Would the Red Lion of this world even accept him?

 

But now, he had this MEGIN thing. If it was anything like the internet than he could scope out the Galra and find the Red Lion. Maybe even figure out how to take down Zarkon along the way. _Yeah,_ Keith thought, _maybe this won’t be as hard as I thought it would be._

 

“Is everything okay, Keith?” Thace asked, worry evident. Keith blinked. He’d completely blanked out. “Does your MEGIN fit?”

 

A light ding rang in his ear.

 

**“Vrepit Za.Welcome to MEGIN, Kinden Zer Thace,”** a voice resounded, nearly making him jump out of his skin.

 

He swerved around, alarmed. “What was that?”

 

“Your MEGIN. Here, put your hand over your ear like this.” Thace answered, motioning Keith to follow suit. “Excellent. Now, ask your MEGIN a question.”

 

“Uh,” Keith started. _What should I ask?_ He thought

 

“Um…what part of the Galaxy are we in?”  He asked, voice squeaking at the end.

 

Nothing happened.

 

“You need to add Vrepit Za.” Thace added.

 

Keith blanched _. “_ It doesn’t answer to anything else?”

 

“It’s programmed into the device.”

 

He sighed. Quiznak. _Nothing came easy in this world, did it?_ “Okay, _Vrepit Za_ ,” he mumbled out quickly. “What Galaxy are we in?”

 

**“We are currently situated at the Universal Station 5 in the Zanzabak System. Is this what you are looking for?”**

 

Keith inwardly groaned. _Ok, great, so at least I have an idea of where I am now. No need to panic you’re that you’re practically in the fucking Galra heartland over here, Keith. Geez, Red Lion. Right, focus. Access to Galra technology might turn out to be a good thing._ “Yeah, thanks.”

 

“Good. I’m glad.” He ruffled Keith’s hair and smiled. “Are you sure you’re feeling alright? You look like you’ve just eaten a whole Gormakar.”

 

Keith avoided his concerned gaze. “Yeah, I just zoned out I guess. Thinking about things.”

 

“Any new memories?”

 

He shrugged. “Not really.” Not ever, but ruining the man’s hopes didn’t set well with him for some reason. Probably because the Galra was useful. Losing him early on would set him back even worse than he was now.

 

Thace nodded, mouth turned downward. “I see. Well, how about we take a walk around the base? Perhaps that will help jog your memory.”

 

Keith straightened up, eyes wide. “Really?”

 

_Finally,_ Keith thought. He hadn’t been allowed to leave since he arrived, despite his best efforts. Something about safety concerns. Bleh. The entrance only opened for Thace. Not like Keith had anywhere to go, but a choice would have been nice.

 

Thace stood up. His clothes were casual, or at least as casual as a Galra can get; a dark grey pair of pants paired with a black shirt. The insignia on his shirt was in Galran but for some reason Keith understood it. What was a ‘Zark 5’?

 

“Yes, really. I’ll have the servant bots transfer over our things.” He looked around the room with a frown, “What a mess we’ve made. Really should have cleaned the place up.”

 

Quickly, Keith slipped on the sandals below his bed. He nearly smacked into the door as it opened. He heard Thace snort behind him but he paid the alien no heed. He was free.

 

Finally.

 

 

“—And this here is Level 3: The Foodbay. That’s where we will be meeting your Uncle.” Thace said, gesturing forward as the elevator doors swished open. “Fair warning: he can be a bit intense.”

 

Keith nodded absentmindedly, almost cross-eyed with all the information stuffed into his skull. When he asked the Galra to explain things he hadn’t expected it to be so informative. A pang of nostalgia hit Keith. It reminded him of Coran.

 

The corridors were similar to the other Galra ships he’d been in. It made Keith feel out of sorts, the Spartan design and sterile rooms suffocating. Unsurprisingly, few Galra actually lived on this ship as Droids easily outnumbered the aliens, who were a measly 200 or so at most. Only military personal, their families and the Druids were allowed on board.

 

He was surprised to learn that the Galra weren’t as homogenous as he’d come to see them. Of course, they were all purple, but the features were quite different now that he wasn’t focusing on avoiding shots to the head. Some looked like He and Thace, with the feline features, while others fell under more reptilian or amphibious areas. A few even had pupils. The one or two Druids he saw on his tour were smaller than the other Galrans, similar to humans but with pointed ears and purple skin. The marks on their faces reminded him of the Alteans, but the shape was completely different. Could they be related?

 

Thace abruptly came to a halt. Keith, not paying attention, ran into his back and tripped over. In a flash, two large hands grasped both his arms, saving him from smashing face first. They brought him back to standing.

 

Keith startled as the Galra moved to stroke the fur on his face. It was thicker and more sensitive than his former human skin. The alien looked pleased doing the action though, so Keith stayed quiet.

 

While Keith wasn’t a short guy by any means but in comparison to Thace he was nearly two heads shorter and it showed. That and the fact that Thace tended to baby him over the past few days, which Keith was pretty sure this wasn’t temporary, made him feel like he was a kid again.

 

“Be careful.” The alien said softly, glowing eyes soft. “The foodbay is just through this door.”

 

Keith watched as Thace put a hand to a pad, which lit up underneath his fingers. The door whooshed open.

 

As Thace walked in Keith fell into step behind him.

 

**“ENTERING: 1** ** st ** **ENGINEER OF ZARK 5,  THACE ZAR YARAK; ENTERING: KINDEN ZAR THACE.”**

 

He blinked, then turned to Thace. “Kinden? I thought I was Keith.”

 

“Oh,” Thace remarked, eyebrows raised. He scratched his temple. “Well, yes. I like to call you Keith, but I suppose it’s not your name _per se_.”

 

“You keep calling me Keith. I’m pretty sure that’s a name, unless that’s Galra for something.”

 

“Ah, Keith means reckless idiot in the Old Galran.”

 

“What, really?” Keith asked, dismayed.

 

 “No, I’m just messing with you,” Thace snorted. “I got you for a second though, didn’t I?”

 

Keith threw him a half-hearted glare. “Hilarious. Truly. But, really, why do you keep calling me that if it isn’t my name?”

 

“Well, it’s a bit complicated. How to start…” The Galra rubbed his chin, eyebrows furrowed. “It’s a leftover piece of history from the times before our leader Zarkon. Before him, there were several different races of Galra that all lived separately. Each had their own languages and cultures specific to them. Because of this diversity however, we were constantly at war with each other. We were nearly on the brink of extinction until Zarkon took control. Children were among the largest of casualties during the wars, so the Galra of earlier times didn’t give them names, as they would perish soon anyway.”

 

“That’s rather heartless of them.”

 

He scratched his temple, brows furrowed, as if deep in thought. “…I don’t know if it’s so much heartless as it’s protecting themselves. Losing a loved one can be…difficult, to say the least. Our kind didn’t see the use of naming the soon-to-be dead. So, until a child reached his age of majority, he would not have an individual name. Boys were called Kindan and girls Kindra.

 

“So I’m Kinden Zar Thace?” He asked with some uncertainty, “Son of Thace?”

 

“Exactly! And I am Thace zar Yarak. Thace, son of Yarak.”

 

“But that doesn’t answer my other question,” Keith said. “Why do you call me Keith?”

 

“It’s…” He closed his eyes for a moment. “I guess you could say, it’s a family nickname.”

 

“How did you come up with it? Keith doesn’t sound like a very Galran name.”

 

“I didn’t. Your mother did.”

 

Keith blinked. “Oh.”

 

A large hand encompassed his shoulder before he could ask anything else. Instinctively he moved to smacked it away, only to catch a glimpse of the stranger.

 

Sendak.

 

Quiznak.

 

“Thace, you look well. Finally back to eating again? And here I was thinking I would have to start force-feeding you.” He said, laughing as if he had made a joke.

 

Subconsciously, Keith tried to move closer to Thace. Sendak noticed the movement and pulled him back, enveloping him with his arms.

 

“And here’s the little bastard himself! How’s little Kevik—“

 

“Keith.” He and Thace said simultaneously.

 

“—Keith doing? Still as small as ever? Your Michra blood showing through, hmm? Maybe we should toss him into a pit of Pjark-Ras. That’ll toughen him up.”

 

“Sendak.” Thace said in a low voice. “Brother, I don’t like you using that word around him. Please, leave the politics for the barracks.”

 

A short tense silence ensued. Keith looked between the two in confusion. What did Michra mean? Something was going on here that he wasn’t privy to.

 

Two hands shot up in mocking surrender. Sendak, his visage mocking, was the first to respond.  “Apologies, little brother. I promise, no politics.”

 

“Here, Kinden.” Sendak shoved what looked like an iPad into his hands. “Fetch yourself something for us to eat. Your father and I have some catching up to do.”

 

Keith scrawled but resisted wisecracking at the Galran. He imaged Shiro would be proud of him for that.

 

As he lined up behind the other Galrans realization hit him.

 

Oh Fuck.

 

Sendak was his Uncle.

 

He was related to one of their enemies. Anger rose inside of him. Great, another thing to add to his list of shit he had to deal with. Thanks, Red Lion.

 

He nearly dropped the stupid Galran’s iPad when one of the Drones asked him what he would like to order.

 

Eyes fluttering for a dazed moment, he then smirked and handed the robot the pad.  “The most expensive thing you have, for all three of us.”

 

Screw it. If the Universe was going to fuck with him then he wasn’t going to take it sitting down.

 

“In fact, let’s make that a double order.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I recently got into the Voltron fandom. I've really enjoyed the Galra Keith fics and decided, hey, I should write my own. This will mostly be a Gen Fic, but I might put in slash later. Not really sure yet. Reviews are appreciated. I don't have a Beta right now, so if you see if there are any grammar mistakes that really irk you please let me know. I'm in Law School right now, so updates will probably only be once a month. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
